The End Is Here
by zombielover295
Summary: This is the story of Gary and his ragtag group of friends who are trying to survive in the newly zombie infested world who will live who will die? read and find out
1. Prologue

**The End Is Here**

Prologue

June 29th, 2022 the day this shit all began let's start from the beginning. All of my close friends and family came down to see me for my 21st birthday, my good friend Ella came to visit it had been years since we had last seen each other, my old friend Tristan came to visit, I had known him since we were eight, and my two sisters from out of state came to visit me as well Jojo and Mandi, we had paid to stay in a hotel in Daytona for the weekend to celebrate my birthday, we were all having fun, me, Tristan, and Ella were playing Playstation7 while my 2 sisters watched in the background. All of a sudden we heard a loud commotion from down on the streets, we were on the top floor of the hotel so we could observe without being noticed what we saw were people being torn apart by cannibalistic maniacs, we were all terrified. We all started to lose our shit, "FUCK..FUCK ….FUCK…this can't be real this is complete bullshit!" "Calm down Gary!" Ella shouted at me. "okay… okay you're right Ella we all need to calm down and make a plan."


	2. Chapter 1: The plan

Chapter 1: The plan

"Okay does anyone have any ideas?" "I got one Gary." said Tristan. "Well?" we all said wondering what he had in mind. "Well first we have to get out of here, we are cornered in here and it's not long before the zombies flood this building and we all become a zombie combo meal." "Okay then what do we do?" My soon to be twenty-two year old sister asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Well after that I am thinking we head back into Orlando and find a place with lots of food, water, and weapons." "Like a Wal-mart." Mandi suggested "Exactly what I was thinking, they have loads of canned food, they have bottled water, and they have guns and other things we can use to make our own weapons." As Tristan finished telling us his plan I realized there was one thing that we had to do that he had not mentioned at all. "Wait you forgot something crucial about the plan." "What is it Gary spill it." "We have to go by Shane's place and pick him up, we have to go by the apartments and get my mom, Allen, and Ally, and we of course need to stop by Helena's place and get her and her brother Micheal." "No it's to risky we don't even have weapons they're smart they will survive." "really Tristan? I thought I knew you better." "What!?" "The fact that you are willing to leave two of our best friends behind and my goddamn family that's what!" "You're right Gary I'm just scared." Tristan said weakly. "We are all scared that's why we have to stick together, and we will be safer if we have more people so this is a good idea. And as for weapons to protect ourselves while we round up the group." after I said that I went into my duffel bag and pulled out two pistols. "Okay who here besides me has shot a gun before?" Ella then raised her hand so I handed her the pistol "be careful that's special to me." "Okay." Spoke Ella in a quiet voice. "And as for the rest of you there are some knives in the kitchen but stay behind us just to be safe. And if you didn't already know from watching all those zombie movies aim for the head."


	3. Chapter 2: The Death

Chapter 2: The Death

We had finally gotten back into Orlando now we had to get everyone and get to the Wal-mart, hole up, and try to hold out until this thing blows over. Our first stop was Shane's house as soon as we got there we could see that the whole place was surrounded by walkers so we had to be smart about taking them out, so we don't alert anymore of them to our presence, there were about five of them out front so we easily snuck up on them and stabbed them in the back of the heads. Once we got to the door Shane answered very quickly and pulled us inside. "I didn't think anybody was coming for me I had just about lost all hope." Shane said in a shaky voice. "You sound shaken up Shane are you okay?" "No." he said with tears in his eyes. "What happened?" I asked fearfully. "My parents are dead!" now bawling. "How do you know?" "After this whole thing started they called me and said they were bitten and that they loved me very much then I heard two gunshots. I don't even now about my brother he was sleeping over at a friends house, God please let him be okay." "Well we are going to hole up in the Wal-mart do you wanna come? It'll be safe and there will be lots of supplies." "Yeah anything to get away from the crowd of them around the house." After that depressing conversation we headed back out to the van but the zombies noticed us once we slammed the front door. (zombie growls) "RUN!" Jojo shouted and we all sprinted towards the van, but Shane tripped over a jump rope strewn across his front lawn, I had to cover him until he got his foot untangled from the rope after that me and him both made a break for it and finally we were all in the van and I floored it. Next we had to stop and get my parents, Ally, Helena, and Michael from the apartments. When we arrived we saw the place was littered with suitcases and dead bodies, probably from people trying to escape and go somewhere more rural, that way there would be less people. We went to see if Helena and Michael were still there luckily they were still alive and came out to leave with us but unluckily their house alarm went off and alerted every walker in the neighborhood. "Okay we have to get my parents and ally quick and get the hell out of here before the horde comes down on us like shit on flies." We ran and got my family but it was to late the horde had seen us "Allen get your guns we are gonna need them!" I shouted he handed out pistols to the people that didn't have one already but for him he had the twelve gauge shotgun. Out of nowhere came Zach he had been bitten already he was about to bite me but I raised my pistol to his head and blew his brains all over the pavement. After about five minutes of fighting we had finally made enough space to get to the van and floor it out of there. "So what's the plan?" my parents asked while we were driving "Wal-mart." I said "Good idea but we better sneak around back there is a horde of them at the front of the store." "Okay so It's official we are going to Wal-mart."


	4. Chapter 3: Wal-Mart

Chapter 3: Wal-Mart

We had finally arrived at Wal-Mart after the long hard journey we had to endure we saw out front there was a horde of walkers so we decided to sneak around back like Mom and Allen suggested. But once we got in there we were met by something none of us expected, other survivors. "Don't take another step!" Yelled one of the three survivors, we all stopped at the door. "Drop your weapons." Said another survivor in a much calmer voice. "You are clearly outnumbered by us but we would like you to join our group so we will put our weapons down." "Are any of you bit?" "No, you can even search us if it makes you feel safer." "Okay you all seem like nice enough people I am Matthew, this is Joel, and this is Joyce." "Wait I know all of you it's me Gary. Remember? From middle school." "Oh yeah! Well I'm glad you all survived the apocalypse." "What happened to all the supplies?!" "Well Helena the place was ransacked before we even got here seems like everyone had the same idea as us. And just as we were about to leave a horde noticed us and we had to put up a barricade around the front we survived luckily." "Hey you guys I just looked around for supplies I found a few water bottles, some canned food, a shotgun, and a sniper rifle." "Good job Ally but give me the guns you're only 11 we need to teach you to shoot before you handle any guns." "Aw come on Gary you're so over protective." "Since there aren't many supplies here we should probably make a plan to get out of here." Jojo suggested "Good idea we should just go the back way and get back to the van." So I peeked out the door and saw that the zombies found their way to the back of the store to. "Looks like we might have to fight our way out." "Again?" "Yes Tristan again." I said in a tough voice even though I was terrified by the number of zombies there were out there. "How much ammo do we have?" "Don't worry Joel we are doing fine on ammo it's surely enough to protect ourselves out there. Well I guess now is as good a time as any lets try and make a break for the van." So we opened the back door and we ran out, there were so many of them we began pumping rounds into them and when we saw the opening we ran straight for the van but on the way Joel got nabbed by one of them "Owwww get him the fuck off me!" "Shane hand me that axe!" Shane then handed Matthew the axe and chopped off Joel's arm and killed the zombie and we made it to the van and hauled ass out of there.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Plan

**Chapter 4: A New Plan**

"Why the hell did you cut my arm off Matthew!?" "So that way you won't get infected and turn into one of those things." "Well even so I'll still die if we don't stop the bleeding!" Joel screamed in agony. "Mandi can you do me a favor and see if we have anything we can use to stop the bleeding with our supplies." "Gary is it okay if I use one of your shirts as a tourniquet?" "Mandi I said stop the bleeding if it ruins one of my shirts so be it." "Okay I have the tourniquet tied around his arm now I've done all I can do." I looked back at his arm and noticed the bleeding had stopped for the most part "Thank you Mandi." said Joel gratefully. "You shouldn't be thanking me it's gonna hurt like hell in a few minutes." "Well I am gonna live because of you so thank you." "Well we need to figure out a plan because the Wal-Mart plan has gone to shit." "Joyce is right does anyone have any ideas?" Tristan asked. "Actually I do" "Okay Gary what's your plan." "Well we have two ways of going about this we need to find somewhere remote with very little people so I'm thinking we either get away from the cities and into the countryside or we try to get a boat and find a small island." "Getting to the countryside would be a really good idea maybe we could find an abandoned farm and try to grow our own food." said Joel. "Okay lets get to the countryside." said Tristan


End file.
